Aquela que é sem amor
by LRue
Summary: Rachel Berry é transferida para o McKinley; fechada e sem motivos para querer se envolver com as pessoas a sua volta, uma garota diferente... acontecimentos obscuros deixaram Rachel desamparada e ela não consegue se lembrar do seu "eu" de dois anos atrás; mas tudo misteriosamente parece se encaixar quando ela conhece Quinn Fabray. Sinopse completa no primeiro cap. / 18 / Yuri/ UA.


Rachel Berry é a nova aluna transferida para o McKinley; fechada e sem motivos para querer se envolver com as pessoas a sua volta, uma garota diferente... Sua irmã mais velha, Santana, foi morta há dois anos, deixando Rachel desamparada, já que ela era sua melhor amiga; além disso, Rachel não consegue se lembrar do seu "eu" de dois anos atrás; é aí que ela misteriosamente conhece Quinn Fabray, que se diz ter sido amiga de Santana.

A vida da pequena Berry começa a mudar bruscamente ao descobrir que faz parte de uma sociedade secreta... Nesse novo mundo ela acaba se deparando com diversas perguntas a serem respondidas... Qual mistério envolve a morte de Santana? Porque Rachel mudou de personalidade? E Quinn... Quem é ela?

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Glee  
**Gêneros: **Drama, Fantasia, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

XxXxXx

**Mudanças**

XxXx

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Olá a todos!

*Infelizmente no momento só tenho tempo de postar um cap. de cada fic meu por semana, e com esse não vai ser diferente... Já que estou estudando muito e tendo que fazer vários exames para uma futura cirurgia.

Boa leitura!

xXxXx

**Eu nunca me esquecerei desse dia, eu e Santana estávamos deitadas, dividíamos o mesmo quarto e às vezes a mesma cama; ela era a minha irmã mais velha, minha melhor amiga, nesse dia ela me olhou com aqueles olhos tão escuros e intensos e sorriu... Era o sorriso mais belo do mundo; foi então que ela falou:**

_"- Eu direi somente a você, meu verdadeiro nome... Beloved, aquela que é amada. Não se esqueça..."_

**Eu tinha 14 anos naquela época e eu não havia entendido o sentido daquelas palavras... Mal sabia que em breve tudo isso mudaria...**

_"-Sant... Eu jamais me esqueceria de algo assim. – respondi mesmo sem entender. – mas do que qualquer outra coisa, o que mais me preocupa é o esquecimento"._

**Seu sorriso agora parecia um pouco triste e os seus olhos mais opacos, ela me abraçou com mais firmeza e me afagou o topo da cabeça.**

**"Beloved"**

**Uma semana depois de ouvir esse lindo nome, depois de ter aquela conversa estranha e sem sentido, Santana morreu. Ela foi morta.**

**Minha vida já era um pouco estranha, mas eu conseguia levar tudo, pois eu tinha minha irmã ao meu lado; mas o que fazer quando a pessoa que você mais ama morre?... Foi aí que os meus problemas aumentaram e conseqüentemente fui ficando estranha e perdida... Antes da morte da minha irmã eu era uma garota popular – mas com****  
****notas baixas. – mas depois do que aconteceu por alguma razão que desconheço tudo se tornou exatamente ao contrário... Sem amigos, notas máximas e a perca do meu verdadeiro "eu".**

**xXxX**

**Dois anos depois – McKinley**

Rachel agora estava com 16 anos de idade, sua vida teve mudanças drásticas e a convivência com o seu papai Hiram ia de mal a pior. Após a morte de Santana sua família se mudou para Lima e conseqüentemente ela foi transferida para o McKinley, sua nova escola. Rachel estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que não pode notar que estava sendo vigiada; do outro lado da rua alguém se encostava em uma árvore e acendia um cigarro, observava a pequena morena com atenção até que a mesma atravessou os portões da escola e sumiu de vista.

A pequena seguiu diretamente para a sala dos professores, e antes de entrar mascarou sua habitual feição colocando o seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

–Bom dia! Eu sou Rachel Berry. – se apresentou para todos os presentes.

Não demorou muito para ela ser recepcionada por uma mulher na faixa dos seus 25 anos, era alta, morena.

–Bom dia! – respondeu a mulher um pouco preocupada ao ver que a nova aluna estava sozinha. – onde estão os seus pais?

–Eles não puderam vir comigo. – respondeu a garota de imediato. – estão muito ocupados, mas eu trouxe todos os documentos para a minha transferência.

–Certo! – disse a professora pegando os documentos trazidos pela garota e ficando um pouco sem jeito. – Bem, eu serei a sua professora, meu nome é Shelby Corcoran; e você está na Sala 03.

Rachel deu mais um sorriso alegre, como se tudo estivesse bem e concordou com a cabeça; isso tudo sem se incomodar com as conversas paralelas que se formavam entre outros professores que estavam na sala.

–Professora... – chamou a morena, atraindo novamente a atenção da mulher. – há outras pessoas como eu, então não me preocupe. – concluiu com uma expressão menos forçada antes de sair da sala dos professores e se dirigir para a sala indicada por Shelby.

No fundo Rachel queria deixar aquela sala onde todos a olhavam com curiosidade, e o pior de tudo, pena. Ela e Shelby mal haviam saído e todos começaram a conversar sobre a mais nova aluna; alguns dos professores haviam visto o seu histórico da antiga escola e logo surgiram comentários como "é realmente impressionante" ou "eu vi esse caso no jornal, é mesmo ela?". No fundo a morena não suportava ser tratada daquela forma, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana.

–Acho que devemos ficar de olho na Srta. Berry. – sugeriu um dos professores, seguindo logo após a aprovação dos outros. – espero que Shelby não se importe, mas são tantos jovens que ela acaba sendo um pouco descuidada.

Enquanto Rachel e Shelby faziam o caminho para a sala, no local já havia panelinhas formadas sobre o assunto do dia, a nova aluna. Quando a professora entrou acompanhada da garota todos se sentaram imediatamente. Em uma das filas, um pouco mais atrás, um jovem alto se perdeu na imensidão daqueles olhos misteriosamente castanhos**"nossa, como ela é linda!"**pensou sem ao menos se dar conta da cara de bobo que estava fazendo.

–Pessoal esta é Rachel Berry. – anunciou a mulher mais alta com um largo sorriso.

Rachel agora mantinha em seu rosto algo que era chamado de tédio, enquanto os outros alunos apenas a olhavam da mesma forma ou com curiosidade.

–A carteira ao lado de Hudson está livre. – disse a professora falsamente alegre, tentando esconder a decepção com a recepção dos seus alunos. – poderia se sentar ali, por favor. – apontou para o rapaz alto.

Rachel fez o caminho até a carteira indicada enquanto a professora começava a falar algo e a anotar no quarto. Ninguém lhe deu a mínima atenção, mas ao sentar ela se sentiu incomodada com o olhar insistente do rapaz sentado ao seu lado. A morena olhou de esguelha e o analisou rapidamente, era alto, talvez o mais alto da turma, bonitinho, mas com uma cara de bobo, e a jaqueta indicava que fazia parte do grupo dos populares... Provavelmente mais um daqueles jogadores idiotas e cabeça oca.

–Ei... Poderia me emprestar o seu livro? – perguntou ao notar que o garoto definitivamente não iria tirar os olhos dela.

O rapaz a olhou por alguns instantes antes de responder algo, seria possível ele ter se apaixonado a primeira vista por aquela completa desconhecida? Finn corou com o seu pensamento e logo caiu novamente na realidade, a novata ainda esperava por uma resposta.

–É claro que sim! – disse um pouco atrapalhado. - aqui está! – o jovem praticamente jogou o livro sobre a carteira da outra. – meu nome é Finn, Finn Hudson. – completou com um sorriso nervoso. – mas pode me chamar como quiser.

–Eu não vou. – respondeu Rachel virando em direção ao quadro, não estava ali para fazer amigos e aquela conversa já havia durado demais.

A novata colocou uma das mãos no queixo e tentou prestar atenção na matéria nova que a Sra. Corcoran passava no quadro, Finn tentava fazer o mesmo, mas ele tinha uma "missão", foi aí que ele tentou um segundo diálogo:

–Ei, Rachel... – chamou o rapaz com a voz baixa.

Ela tentou ignorar, mas o tal jogador chamou por seu nome novamente, a pequena acabou se dando por vencida, quanto mais rápido se livrasse dele melhor seria.

–...Qual o seu número de celular? – ele se curvou um pouco e olhou-a esperançoso. – ou o e-mail.

–Eu não tenho. – respondeu novamente sem dar atenção ao garoto.

Rachel tentou se concentrar na aula, mas a tempos já havia se perdido em que Shelby estava falando, enquanto isso ao seu lado um insistente Finn Hudson continuava lhe bombardeando de perguntas e comentários sobre ídolos idiotas... Aquilo estava lhe deixando irritada, mas mesmo assim ela manteve a sua calma.

–Porque você está me fazendo tantas perguntas? – questionou a garota olhando nos olhos do mais alto.

O jogador deixou o sorrisinho bobo em seu rosto de lado e pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com a pergunta da morena, ele baixou um pouco os olhos e resolveu falar a verdade.

–Porque, eles me pediram para perguntar para você...

Alguns dos companheiros de Finn estavam por perto e se viraram abruptamente para ele.

–... E você é muito bonita. – concluiu ele novamente corado e sem se importar muito com o eu os outros iriam pensar.

Bem, nesse momento os amigos de Hudson resolveram entrar na conversa, afinal ele como sempre estava dando uma de palhaço e ainda levava os outros com ele. Uma leve discussão se formou na sala e Shelby resolveu parar o que estava escrevendo para ver qual era o problema com os seus alunos naquela manhã.

–Não as suporto... Pessoas que ficam por aí manipulando os outros são ainda mais idiotas do que suas vitimas. – Rachel falou ainda entediada e em um tom audível o suficiente para que todos os outros alunos escutassem.

Ela não estava ali para ter amigos ou se bajulada, e ela deixou isso muito claro em suas últimas palavras.

Por alguns instantes todos na sala olharam para ela de forma reprovadora, Finn poderia ser mesmo um pamonha na maioria das vezes, mas nenhuma garota se atrevera até então em chamar o quarterback da escola de idiota; algumas garotas estreitaram os olhos para ela, pois qualquer uma daria tudo para ter Hudson aos seus pés, afinal quem a novata achava que era para tratar um dos populares daquela forma?

–Eu odeio garotos idiotas. – repetiu novamente a palavra enquanto pegava o livro que fora emprestado pelo garoto e o devolvia.– aqui está.

**"Eu sou um idiota?!"**perguntou Finn mentalmente enquanto pegava o livro das mãos da garota, que agora havia virado o rosto novamente para frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Por favor, silêncio. – pediu a Profª. Corcoran, colocando ordem na sala.

Rachel não queria realmente ter sido grossa, mas assim foi melhor, pois enfim conseguiu assistir a aula em paz, sem olhares, e no fundo uma dose de realidade não mataria o rapaz. Ela só teve ainda mais certeza de suas palavras quando viu o jogador levando as coisas dos colegas e sendo chamado de apelidos nada legais. Rachel estava encostada em um das grandes janelas que ficava perto da escada, a visão do céu e de todo o resto era simplesmente perfeita, até que a atenção da garota foi desviada por um quarterback atrapalhado que se perdia em meio ao peso desproporcional que carregava.

**"Aqui também é igual à antes. As pessoas chamam umas as outras de amigos, mas, estas usam as outras e também são usadas da mesma forma... Santana, a vida às vezes pode ser tão chata... Talvez isso acabe logo".**

O almoço seguiu de forma tranqüila e Rachel agradeceu por isso, ninguém lhe importunando ou fazendo perguntas, mas mesmo que ela estivesse ignorando ela sabia que a poucos metros um certo Finn Hudson lhe lançava olhares de admiração e questionadores.

XxXx

Do lado de fora do McKinley uma pessoa estava encostada em uma das grades, seu olhar um tanto calmo se perdia pelas nuvens até avistar uma senhora que por ali passava despreocupada com suas compras.

–Com licença. – disse chamando a atenção da mulher idosa que a olhou um tanto intrigada. – você sabe quando as aulas terminam? -perguntou em um tom leve e pausado.

–Creio que a aula de hoje terminará um pouco mais cedo.

–Obrigada. – agradeceu a mulher mais jovem, retirando o maço de cigarros do bolso interno do casaco e levando um até os lábios; recebendo um olhar repreensivo logo de imediato.

A loira não ligou para a senhora que saiu resmungando alguma coisa, apenas acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, esperar não seria um problema naquela atual situação.

xXxX

O sinal tocou novamente, mas desta vez indicava a última aula do dia, Rachel pegou sua bolsa a tira colo e partiu despreocupadamente pelas escadas até chegar ao térreo, mas antes que concluísse o seu caminho uma voz masculina lhe interrompeu:

–Rachel! Bemmm, se você não se importar, nós poderíamos...

Era o Hudson novamente, mas ele foi bruscamente cortado por três amigos seus; também jogadores do McKinley. Ele olhou para o trio que estava no topo da escada e depois para a novata, até que respondeu com um sorriso um tanto sem graça e um pouco atrapalhado:

–É que... Eu vou para a casa andando com a Rachel hoje, me desculpem!

Os três ficaram se olhando ao verem a cara de bobo que o amigo fazia quando falava o nome da baixinha, mas não ligaram... Afinal era o Hudson, então poderiam esperar qualquer coisa estranha dele. Quando o mais alto se deu conta Rachel já havia retomado o seu trajeto, então ele resolveu apressar um pouco o passo para enfim acompanhá-la.

–Não tem problema? – perguntou a pequena quando o quarterback parou ao seu lado. – eles podem te evitar depois... – completou ao ver a cara de confuso do outro.

–Is-Isso não aconteceria! – respondeu ele sorrindo, mas sem realmente saber se o que dizia estava certo ou não. – afinal, eles são meus amigos.

Rachel levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao escutar a palavra "amigos", mas não iria se meter na vida dos outros, pois o jogador já era grandinho o suficiente para escolher as suas amizades, sendo assim ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

xXxXx

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentários?!


End file.
